The present invention relates generally to mine roof bolter apparatus, and more particularly, to a loading gate for such apparatus which functions both as a protective canopy for mine working personnel and as a mechanism for preventing access to loading cartridges and controls by unauthorized personnel. The invention also relates to protective canopies for mine passageways which are pivotable between a lower, folded down position, and an upper, protective position.
Danger to mine working personnel in underground passageways of a mine has been recognized since the inception of underground mining. The need to support the overhead ceiling or roof in the underground passageway in the mine has been determined to be essential in order to prevent failure or collapse of the roof. In order to reinforce the roof, a mine roof bolter apparatus is provided which drills openings in the roof at predetermined, spaced apart intervals and inserts elongated roof bolts into the openings. These bolts tend to secure together thin strata or bands of rock above the roof and prevent lateral shifting of the strata, as well as, in some instances, anchor the strata to more massive overlying rock.
The roof bolter apparatus typically is mounted to the mine roof floor on skids and extends upwardly to the mine roof at which the bolting operation takes place. A sidewall of the apparatus is equipped with an access opening through which are exposed the controls for operating the apparatus as well as cartridges for storing the bolts.
The roof bolter apparatus is periodically loaded by mine working personnel who load the storage cartridges through the access opening. During that time, however, the mine personnel are exposed to an unsupported mine roof ahead of the apparatus. In order to minimize the risk of injury to these personnel, present regulations require that personnel be protected at all times by a roof support, canopy or other device.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide a protective canopy for mine working personnel.
Another object is to provide a protective canopy for mine personnel during loading of a roof bolter apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mine roof bolter apparatus having a loading gate that functions as a canopy at the access opening for protecting mine personnel.
It is desirable to exercise control over the roof bolter apparatus whereby only preselected personnel have access to the loading cartridges as well as to the operating controls of the bolter. Accordingly, there exists a need for a loading gate that blocks the access opening but can be opened by authorized personnel who perform loading, unloading and control operations.
Another object is therefore to provide a new and improved mine roof bolter apparatus which permits access to the loading cartridges and operating controls only to authorized mine working personnel.